


Not Dating

by December21st



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Futurefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Olivia aren’t dating. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dating

Peter and Olivia’s first date is long overdue. They go out for drinks regularly, but they’re not _dating_. They decide “friends with benefits” isn’t such a crazy concept (but only with each other), but they’re not _dating_. They take the occasional vineyard tour (his idea) or go rock climbing – mountains, not walls (her idea), but they’re not _dating_. When Olivia’s apartment building implodes (don’t ask), she moves in with the Bishops and never gets around to moving out, but they’re not _dating_. When they finally go on their first date, Astrid agrees to watch Walter. And both of their kids.


End file.
